


It's taako's turn to dissappear

by melia_rm



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, My First Fanfic, Out of Character, POV Taako (The Adventure Zone), Taako Character Study (The Adventure Zone)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melia_rm/pseuds/melia_rm
Summary: Taako really wants to get his hands on an artifact called the Light of Creation, so he steals it. Well he tries to steal it but It kind of steals him. Now without his memories and adopted by the B.O.B he learns how to use his strange new powers.(Also sorry the working title is kinda shit)(Also also I don't know how to tag)
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Carey Fangbattle/Killian, Davenport/Merle Highchurch, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	It's taako's turn to dissappear

Glamour Springs had been an accident but everything after hadn't. Taako knew after he poisoned those people he'd have to cancel his show, but he didn't have anything to do after it was over. He and Lup had to run away again and this time they couldn't blame it on anyone else.  
Lup had found a new job in the small town of Phandolin but it wasn't enough to live by, so Taako had to go back to his roots.  
Three things you should know about Taako  
1\. He'd do anything for his sister  
2\. He loved shiny things  
3\. He was great at stealing things.  
He'd never taken anything from someone who didn't deserve it but he did sometimes look for excuses to steal from someone, for example the famed 'Bureau Of Balance' who had a really cool looking artifact "The Light of Creation! (On display now at the B.O.B headquarters)"  
Taako knew that if he could get his hands on this he would never have to worry about money again, but he couldn't tell Lup, she'd stop him and he needed to do this.  
So the next week was spent planning until the day arrived when he walked up to the headquarters when they were just about to close to the public. He got in with the last group to see the light then he hid under a table and he waited. It wasn't his most elaborate trick but they were so busy all the time he thought it might work. Once the lights went out and a guard walked past on night duty Takko decided to strike.  
The light of creation looked like a giant pearl but it glowed a rainbow of light throuout the room, Taako had heard talk that no one had touched the Light with bare hands and he would have brought gloves but Lup had borrowed his white ones and he wasn't about to wear the purple ones with his blue jacket. So bare handed he reached forward and grabbed it, or tried to grab it but it kind of melted into his hand.  
He mumbled profanities while the pearl seeped between his fingers and made his hand and arm start to glow, and if that wasn't bad enough red lights started blaring and a loud high pitched alarm went off. Taako was caught.

"Director someone has touched the light of creation what should we do" a small man in his late 30's with a long curly red mustache looked up at an older woman with dark ashy skin and short cropped white hair.  
"Well don't let them get away Davenport"  
She said urgently.  
"I don't think that's going to be a problem he glowed for a bit then passed out"  
"Huh well where is the light?"  
"It looks like he.. absorbed it."  
Lucretia gave him a shocked look then told him to put the theif in the holding cell.  
-  
"He's awake"  
"Good we have a lot of questions to ask, what did his card say his name was?"  
"Taako"  
"Hey Taako can you hear me?"  
Taako felt dizzy, he tried to remember what he was doing, where he was, who he was.  
"Am I Taako?" He didn't recognize his own voice.  
"Y-yes," the woman paused "My name is Lucretia, can you remember anything?"  
"You said my name was Taako and asked me if I could hear you, am I dead"  
"You're not dead, at least I don't think you're dead, but you tried to take something and you took control of something even we don't yet understand. How do you feel?"  
"I feel tired, I stole something? I'm sorry did I give it back?"  
Lucretia really wanted to believe that this guy was faking but he looked so concerned and guilty  
"Not really, it's still in you but that's okay I'm going to get a doctor to check up on you and my friend Magnus is going to take care of you until we get back, okay Taako?"  
"Sounds good Lu"  
Taako was alone for a couple minutes in the cell where he learned that he did not like to be alone, when a tall man with sideburns and the most genuine smile unlocked the door and came inside.  
"You must be magnus right"  
"Magnus burnsides at your service"  
He put his hand out for Taako to shake and Taako reached out to oblige but he couldn't move without his whole arm shaking and he didn't want to look weak so he just winked and continued the conversation.  
"Well I'm Taako and I don't know my last name, or my middle name, or…" he suddenly realized he didn't know anything, his name, what he looked like, where he was, who these people are. Magnus must have noticed that Taako was spiraling because he sat down next to him and grabbed his hand to begin comforting him.  
"Hey hey it's okay Taako, we're not gonna hurt you we're the good guys, we will find out what happened to you then fix it and you'll be fine"  
Taako was about to cry, he could feel it. And he did not want to cry in front of this stranger.  
"Who's We,"  
Taako wanted to find out as much as he could about these people so he could remember soon.  
"The Bureau Of Balance"  
"That's so extra, are you guys like superheroes or something?"  
"We're trying to be."  
Taako smiled, he smiled for the first time since he had woken up and it felt good. He liked Magnus, of course he would never say that. There was a comfortable silence between them before Taako asked a question he was afraid to know the answer too.  
"What do I look like?"  
Magnus had not been expecting that, he looked around for a mirror before he realized he'd just have to describe it. He started speaking before he knew what he was saying,  
"Beautiful," Taako felt his cheeks burning. He went on to describe Taako's appearance in detail from his long eyelashes and pointed nose, to his sharp jawline and angular cheekbones. They both were blushing like ripe tomatoes when Lucretia walked in standing before a stout man with a long beard braided with flowers and wearing a stethoscope around his neck.  
"Good morning Mr. Taako my name is Dr. Highchurch, but please call me Merle."  
"Taako Merle is going to do a quick check up on you too see how your body is reacting to the light."  
Lucretia gave him a gentle look as Magnus stood up to leave, but Lucretia seemed to see the hesitancy in Taako's face because she signaled with two fingers for Magnus to stay.  
"What light, is the light the thing I took? I really am sorry about that."  
"Yes and it's fine" she gave him a gentle smile, "We really can't blame you for something you can't even remember."  
-  
Taako's heart rate was apparently incredibly high, but Taako felt fine, even a little bored, but his reflexes were on point, even a little fast and he was not nearly as weak as he had felt when he first woke up. While Merle was trying to push him over when he had his eyes closed someone rushed into the room and yelled Lucretia's name scaring the living shit out of Taako. Taako shreaked and held his hands out to protect himself when the mustached man flew across the hall and into a wall knocking down several artworks.  
"Davenport!" Lucretia called out "holy hell are you okay" she ran over to help them while all the other eyes in the room turned toward Taako.  
"Erm- uh-" Taako looked down at his hands glowing with a faint white light, did he do that? "M-Merle you're a docter right go make sure he's okay!" The doctor looked concerned for a moment then nodded running toward the fallen man, followed closely by Taako, then Magnus.  
"Fuck oh shit did I do that? I know thats not normal, has that happened before? Is he going to be okay?"  
Lucretia looked at Taako with glossy eyes before replying.  
"Davenport's gotten up from way worse scrapes than that before, he'll be fine, as for you blasting him 10 feet that needs a little more thought.  
She reached up to grab his arm in a soothing manner but Taako flinched from her touch, he didn't want to blast her too. Taako could feel his heartbeat through his whole body and could feel the tension in the room as Magnus nursed Davenport back to health, he began to hyperventilate and back up before he felt a warm hand on his back calming him enough to realize that his whole body was glowing before he passed out.

Lup's phone started ringing, a call from somene named Bob, but it was the middle of the night so she let it go to voice-mail and tried to go back too sleep. But she was restless, she went out to the kitchen to get some water when she saw the door to Taako's room wide open and empty.  
"Taako?" She whispered. No response "Hey T you up?" She said close to a panic. Nothing. She frantically began to search the apartment they lived in and found no trace of him, she was about to go outside in nothing but her pajamas and fuzzy slippers but the phone started ringing again. It was the same number as before but this time she was awake enough to realize that it wasn't some guy it was B.O.B. shit. Lup wasn't stupid she knew what her brother had been doing, and she knew he'd been doing research on their new artifact, but she hadn't thought that Taako would be dumb enough to go after something so big without the help of his sister.  
She had been so lost in thought she had almost missed the call  
"Hello?" Lups voice was gruff from tiredness  
"Hello ma'am is this Taako's sister Lup?" An older man with a slight accent  
"Yes it is, where is he? What did he do this time"  
"Well no use in beating around the bush eh, he attempted to steal the Light of Creation, an unrecerched artifact, and his contact had some unforseen consequences, but we would like you to come in and answer some questions for us at your earliest convenience."  
-  
"Hey Taako good news"  
Taako had just woken up and now learned that he was not a morning person. He grunted a response to Lucretia.  
"We got in contact with your sister and she's coming to visit"  
"I have a sister?" Taako shot up and grinned widely, he'd had a feeling he had a sister  
"What's her name? when will she be here?"  
Lucretia laughed at his sudden interest.  
"She'll be here in an hour and her name is Lup"  
Taako grinned wide, but then it fell flat.  
"Does she know I forget everything?"  
"Yes we have informed her of that but nothing else"  
"Well, but, what if I'm different than I was and she doesn't like me?"  
"Taako she was worried sick about you, she was so glad to hear you were okay, and she's your sister, there's no way she won't like you"  
She leaned in close and wiped a rebel tear away from his face."  
Taako thought about how he would introduce himself while he took a shower. After he'd woken up and apologized to Davenport for the umpteenth time, Lucretia moved him out of the cell and into an extra bedroom at the Bureau. And some changes of clothes. After he'd gotten dressed and was drying his hair there was a knock at the door, Taako took a deep breath then opened the door  
"Hey T" a teary eyed woman who looked almost exactly like he did spoke in a soft voice. She leaned in for a hug and Taako flinched, bad move, the woman began to cry and flop onto the floor.  
"Oh God Taako you aren't playing around, you really don't remember me."  
"No I'm sorry I'm trying to remember though, and you seem so familiar to me, it's- um it's Lup right?"  
She laughed sadly,  
"Yeah, it's weird seeing you without a braid you usually one twenty-four sev."  
"Really?" Taako reached up and muscle memory took over and he braided his hair into a thick braid over his shoulder, Lup handed him an elastic.  
"Hey this is weird but, can you tell me about myself?"  
Lup looked far away for a second thinking before she replied.  
-  
Taako had only known Lup for a couple of hours but he felt a strong connection when she was painting his nails and her phone buzzed to remind her to go to work, Taako was beyond disappointed. Lup must have noticed this because the sent a quick text then shut off her phone and said,  
"I can take one day off in two years, it's important to get to know my little bro"  
"By two minutes" Taako said and then he realized that she hadn't told him that.  
"I-I remembered something, your two minutes older then me!" Lup immediately burst into tears and put her arms out to give him a hug but then hesitated, before she had the chance to put her arms down Taako bounded over and gave her the biggest tightest hug that Magnus would be proud of.  
It wasn't until he heard a chair on the side of the room topple over that Taako opened his eyes and saw that now familiar glow.  
"Shit Lulu don't look"  
"I hate that nickname" she started to say before she saw the bright light radiating from Taako,  
"Woah T what the hell is happening to you"  
Taako's breath hitched,  
"I don't know, it's kind of been a thing thats happening"  
Taako's eyes were a bright golden when Lup saw him start to take deep breaths and the glow slowly faded until the only light came from the lamp on the desk next to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments on how to improve and also what should happen next, I've never written really anything before and would love the input  
> Also I'm super bsing this so any tips would be greatly appreciated <3<3  
> -M


End file.
